Percabeth: Valentine's Day
by Innoverse
Summary: What happens when Annabeth stands Percy up on Valentine's Day?
1. Fashionably Late

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or other aspects of PJATO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And, last I checked, I'm not an awesome middle aged guy named Rick. I only wish I was that cool.**

* * *

**_- Fashionably Late: Percy's POV -_**

_Events take place the year after The Son of Neptune_

* * *

I stand nervously on the dock at the Canoe Lake, bouncing on my heels and checking my watch every few seconds. I'm so excited, since this is Annabeth and I's first Valentine's Day together, since I had been missing during the last one. I spent the entire week obsessing over what to get her, where to meet her, what kind of flowers to get her, if she would even want flowers...

I'd finally decided on a bouquet of blue flowers, since it was one of her favorite colors, and also mine. I tied them together with a silver ribbon, Athena's color. I'd also gotten her a silver locket, with an owl engraved on the outside and two pictures of us on the inside. I put it in a little silver box, with one of those little stick-on blue ribbons like you put on birthday presents. It was tucked into my pocket.

I'd also put up candles on the edges of the dock, it reminding me a little of a runway. They flicker softly in the light, and I briefly have a flash of the dock catching on fire. Then, I remember I'm right next to water.

I check my watch again. _6:59_. She would be here any minute now, since I asked her to meet me at seven. I start grinning, imagining the look on her face when she sees what I'd done for her. I want it to be perfect for her. I wait a few more minutes.

7:06. Okay, she probably couldn't decide how to fix her hair. Girls...

7:10. Fashionably late. I can handle that.

7:17. Maybe she got a late start on dressing, or the time slipped away.

7:35. Malcolm probably got her caught up in some project. She'll be here in a few minutes.

7:50. Okay, it was a really big project. Malcolm doesn't know about our date, after all.

8:05. Maybe she thought I said a later time...

8:35. I bet Piper got her caught up in a conversation. She loves Valentine's Day.

9:02. It starts raining. The candles flicker out.

9:30. I sit down on the dock, still waiting.

9:45. I'm still sitting there. Maybe she's toying with me.

10:06. The flowers are wilted in my hand. I set them down beside me.

10:32. The flowers are a wet pile of mush on the dock.

11:01. I finally accept the fact that she's not coming.

I get up stiffly, and started collecting the candles, shoving them into the cardboard box I'd brought them in. I scrape the destroyed flowers off the deck and into the water. Maybe the naiads will want to weave the ribbon into something.

Dejectedly, I scoop up the box of candles, and start walking back to my cabin. I can feel the locket bumping against my side as I walk.

* * *

**Okay, I posted this story, like, an hour ago and already I have people asking for more parts. So, I'm going to fulfill that request. Yay! Thanks for the reviews, by the way. I appreciate them. :)**


	2. Malcolm Isn't Aphrodite

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings from PJATO or HOO, Mr. Riordan, the great one, does.**

* * *

**_- Malcolm Isn't Aphrodite: Annabeth's POV -_**

* * *

I sat on my bed, which was littered with papers, diagrams, and broken pencils. I had been working all afternoon on Apollo's shrine in Olympus, when suddenly—around seven o' clock, I remembered—I had an artist's block. What the heck, brain? We were really getting somewhere!

I had been working on the shrine for the past week, each time getting absolutely nowhere. Finally, I had started moving forward, almost getting done, when my brain just... shut off. My lines became crooked. My pencils kept snapping. I would loose my train of thought every other second. What was happening to my brain?

Around eleven o' clock, I was still sitting there, puzzling over designs, and chewing the stub of my freshest pencil. Malcolm and a few of my other siblings walked in, and I threw my pencil at Malcolm. It smacked him in the nose.

"Ow!"

"Malcolm! I'm having an artist's block. Hit me on the side of my head, will you?" I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you even left this cabin since lunch?"

"Nope," I said, chewing yet another pencil. My siblings exchanged a glance, and I figured they were going to take away my papers like the last time I got too absorbed in my work. But I _had_ to finish this thing! I was so close! It just... ugh.

"Are you and Percy at a difficult point right now, Annabeth?" Malcolm asked meekly. I stared at him like he was insane.

"No! Why?" My siblings exchanged another glance. I didn't think a seven way glance was possible, but I was starting to believe it.

"Annabeth, what day is it?" Malcolm asked.

"Friday?" I said.

He sighed. "The date?"

"February... uh, I don't remember off the top of my head. Stop quizzing me! I'm working!"

He pulled a calender off of the wall, and then slammed it down on top of my work. He pointed to the date.

February... fourteenth. Oh gods.

"Oh," I said meekly.

"Please don't tell me you haven't talked to him all day," he sighed.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Um... maybe?" Everyone groaned.

"I'm not Aphrodite," Malcolm reasoned, "but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to talk to the love of your life on Valentine's Day." I put my pencil down. Had Percy even asked me to do anything today? I thought hard.

It smacked me right in the face. Canoe Lake. _Seven_ o' clock. Looks like my brain wasn't malfunctioning for no reason.

"_Vlacas_," I muttered, calling myself an idiot in Greek. Malcolm shook his head at me.

"Get some sleep, Annabeth. Hopefully your smarts extends to apologies, because you've got a heck of one to think up." And with that vote of confidence, Malcolm called the lights out.

* * *

**Oh, Annabeth! What have you done? Why would you break poor Seaweed Brain's heart like that? Will he dump you? I dunno! **

**By the way, I wrote the first chapter in present-tense, but this in past-tense. Chapters will be in past-tense from here on out.**


	3. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or HOO, unfortunately. Or else I'd be hauling butt on MoA. Come on, Rick! October is too long. ;( Where's the Lotus Hotel and Casino when you need it?**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are so awesome! I didn't think this story would catch on so quick... I really appreciate that everyone loves my writing. Now, that I'm done with my emotional speech, *tear*, on to the story!**

* * *

**_- Sorry: Percy's POV -_**

* * *

You know how they say that the first five seconds you wake up, you're at your happiest because you don't remember what happened the day before just yet? I guess demigods aren't allowed that bliss, because the second my eyes snapped open, I remembered hopelessly waiting for half the night, for someone who wouldn't come.

Why had she done that? Was she trying to send me some kind of message? Had I done something wrong? I tried to think back to the last fight we had... I couldn't remember. Was that it? Was it the fight that I couldn't remember? But she'd seemed fine the day before...

I slammed my fist down onto the table beside my bed. How can you apologize for something you didn't even know you did? Maybe I was supposed to go get her last night, and I forgot. But the Canoe Lake isn't far... she would've just walked. Maybe she's trying to dump me and I'm too oblivious to see it.

I continued to beat myself up about this as I sat at my table during breakfast. How could I have messed up? I tried to do everything right, to be the best boyfriend on the face of the planet to make her happy. Maybe I was being too good? Can that even happen?

I was so absorbed in figuring this out I was hardly watching where I was walking, so I wasn't surprised when I slammed head-first into someone, landing on my backside.

I groaned. "What the—"

My voice died abruptly when I saw the other person on the ground. Annabeth.

"Oh my gods!" I said, immediately scrambling to help her up off the grass. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention... I didn't mean to—"

"Percy," she interrupted as I dropped my arms to my side, "I should be the one apologizing."

"Sorry," I said. She stared at me.

"Stop that."

"Sorry!"

"Percy!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it..."

"Stop apologizing."

"Sorry," I said—and not even on purpose.

She sighed. "_I'm_ sorry I didn't show last night. I started working and... time slipped away. I didn't mean to forget..."

"Oh thank the gods!" I practically shouted, giving her a bone crushing hug. "I thought you were going to break up with me!"

"What! Why?"

I blushed a little and scratched the back of my head awkwardly. "I thought you might have been trying to tell me something by not showing up. I thought I did something wrong..."

"Of course not! Gods, you have to be the best boyfriend ever. I'm the terrible one, forgetting dates, forgetting to even get you anything for Valentine's Day..."

"I didn't expect you to get me anything," I said. "But, still, here." I produced the locket out of my pocked and poured into her hand. She stared it with wonder.

"It's... amazing!" She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a big hug. "And they say boy's can't shop."

"Uh... thanks?" I asked. She smiled, and clasped the locket around her neck.

"Let me make up for yesterday," she said, and started dragging me to the Canoe Lake by the hand.

"You don't have t—"

"Don't argue with me," she interrupted.

"Sorry."

She shook her head at me. "Sometimes you're too sweet for your own good."

"Sorry."

* * *

**Gwah! So cute and fluffy! I think I'm tearing up as I write this. But anyways, that's the ending. I don't like it as much as the first chapter, but hey, I didn't have this planned out orginally. I'm just 'winging it.' **

**I'm working on a start to a bunch of random drabbles from all the characters in the two series (PJATO and HOO) and they aren't all romantic. So, if you enjoy my writing, more stuff is coming! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading! Review for me, will you? What's your favorite part in the story?**


End file.
